Synecdouche
by Trainer Fiona
Summary: Synecdoche- *A part is used for the whole or the whole is used for a part. *simultaneous understanding. AKA where I take soul shattering and the Master of Death thing WAY out of hand. ON HIATUS
1. chapter 1

Once there was a boy. You know this boy, and millions of other do too. This boy was Harry Potter, Britain's Savior, The Boy-Who-Lived. His story will not be re-told, as this is a different story. Or rather, a different ending of the story.

The sun begins to rise and the light hits the two wizards both. Voldemort shouts the Killing Curse and Harry shouts to disarm. The spells collide and the Elder Wand flies into the air toward Harry, who catches it with ease as Voldemort falls to the ground. His spell rebounded, and he lies dead on the floor, Harry standing over him holding two wands.

Harry and the two armies stand in silence, and then Harry face breaks into a shaky smile, relived that he's finally defeated his greatest enemy. And then, the silence breaks.

Harry's army breaks into cheers, and everyone is trying to reach their savior, Ron and Hermione managing to get there first, throwing their arm around him in a tight hug.

I'm so happy your alive! The hug says

He's happy too.

After everyone has settled down from the euphoria of their Savior defeating Voldemort, more happy news comes in, The Imperiused have been freed, the innocents have been released from Azkaban, The remaining Death Eaters are either on the run or captured, and Kingsley has been placed as Britain's temporary Minister of Magic.

As the happy news is coming in Professor McGonagall puts the House tables back in the Great Hall, no one sits according to their correct table; the hall is filled with the light army.

Harry finally sits down besides Luna tiredly, and she smiles sadly at him.

She knows

"You must want some time alone... I'll make a distraction if you need one Harry."

"...How do you know?"

"I'm not just a witch Harry. So, do you want that distraction?"

"...That would be great Luna, thanks."

As he walks through the Hall he spots Ginny, Neville, then the Malfoys among others. Finally, he finds Hermione and Ron in a corner whispering sweet nothings, and looks at them tiredly, but happy.

I love you guys. I know you'll be happy together.

As Harry wanders the halls of Hogwarts, he talks to himself. And talks and talks and talks. Finally he stumbles into the headmasters office, as the gargoyle is destroyed.

When he opens the damaged doors, the portraits of former headmasters all applaud him (while Phineas insists that no one forget how Slytherin House contributed). But Harry can only see Dumbledore's portrait, which stares at him with pride, crying.

"So Headmaster, guess what?" Harry asked as the portraits finally quieted down.

"What, Harry?" Dumbledore's portrait watched as the boy sank down in a chair tiredly.

"I-

G.

O.

O.

D.

B.

Y.

E.

-forgive you."

In Harry's eyes everything started to fade in and out, his body and magic's repairs wasn't enough to keep him from dying.

"Thank you my boy."

"You know d-despite everything, I loved you, you were like, like a grandfather to me."

Something isn't right. "Harry?"

Harry can't help laughing as everything finally goes black and he's falling down down down to meet the carpet.

Heh. The carpet smells like lemonssssssssss

"Harry?"

"Harry!"

"Wake up my boy!"

"Get P-

His soul shattered.


	2. Notice to my Readers

I am sorry to say to my readers, but I am turning guest reviews off for the time being as most of stories are being plagued with spam from guests. And when I say spam, I mean the combined efforts of them seems like a 100k words. Infact, my Undertale story, _'I'd do anything to SAVE you'_ has 185 reviews from spam guests, and since there is so many, I am unsure if any are actual reviewers.

So until it stops, _actual_ guests cant review. Sorry ):

(Although its pretty easy to get a FFnet account though, if you have an email, Facebook, or Twitter account, so you should try it!)

Anyways, thats not just why i'm writing here today. I am also putting down Hiatus on all of my stories. Although I love them, I'd like to rewrite them, and/or decide where I'd like to go with them, as I didnt really have a detailed plan with them.

Thank you for reading this,

Trainer Fiona


End file.
